1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling for selective connection of a plurality of conduits, running to a common connection point, to a restriction device for a conduit for carrying fluids, especially for medical purposes too.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of application fields, there is a need for a multipath coupling between conduits running to a common connection point. The coupling must occupy very little space and have minimal dead volume. Such couplings are useful in, e.g., hydraulic systems, such as hydraulic control systems for space vehicles, spinal fluid drains, drug delivery (infusion) systems and in medical specimen-taking. A small dead volume means that the system in which the coupling is employed produces the least possible interference to fluid flow.
Currently, flushing of, e.g., catheters in implantable medication pumps can only be performed via the septum or directly through the catheter itself after the latter has been detached from the pump. The flushing of a limited part of a fluid tract is impossible, and the presence of dead volume causes an accumulation of air which can only be removed with great difficulty.